legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back inside following Storm's attack) Erin: Well, that happened. Blake H: Yeah. At least we held them off. Kyle: And we saved Spot. Alex: Yeah... Jordan: Where is he anyway? (Ruby enters the room) Ruby: Rose? Rose: Yeah? Ruby: Can you come help me? Rose: With what? Ruby: Spot's hiding under your bed and he won't come out. Rose: Hmm? (Rose goes with Ruby and they go over to the bed to see Spot hiding) Ruby: Spot. Please come out. Spot: No.... Ruby: The bad man's gone Spot. You're safe. Spot: No.... He'll...come back.... Ruby: Maybe, but we'll protect you, you know that. Come out. Spot: No.... Ruby: *Sighs and looks at Rose* See? Rose: Hmm.... Ruby: You got any ideas? Rose: There is something I can try. Ruby: Whatever it is, do it. (Rose nods before she goes and lifts the bed up) Spot: AH!! Bad man! Ruby: Spot Spot! Its not the bad man! Its Rose! Rose: Hey little guy. (Spot looks up at Rose) Rose: Can you crawl out of there for me? Spot:..... (Spot reluctantly crawls away before Rose puts the bed down) Spot: *Scared whimper* Ruby: *Picks up Spot and rubs his back* Its okay Spot... Its okay.. Rose: Ruby I think he's really scared. He might be remembering.... You know what. Ruby:..... Spot: *Tears up* Rose: We need to find a way to cheer him up. Ruby: Let's go ask the others. Rose: Yeah. (The two step out with Spot) Jessica: Guys is Spot okay? Ruby: He's scared... Really scared... Spot:.... Erin: Aw man, poor kid... Alex: Is there anything we can do? Ruby: I was gonna go see if there's anything to cheer him up. Lenny: You think candy might make him feel better? Ruby: It's worth a shot. Rose: Let's go see. (The two enter the kitchen with Spot where Rose finds a bag of candy) Rose: Uh here you go Spot! You want some candy? Spot:.... Ruby: *Pulls out chocolate* Look Spot! Chocolate! Its every Targhuls favorite! Spot:...... (Rose puts the chocolate up to Spot's nose) Rose: Come on, you know you want it! Spot:....... Rose:... Spot? Chocolate? Spot:.... Ruby: Spot? Don't you want candy? Spot: *Shakes head*.... Ruby: Oh.... Rose: Crap.... (The two stand with Spot as Rose eats the chocolate with ease) Rose: That didn't work. Ruby: Let's go see if his toy ball will work. (The two return to the living room with the others) Ruby: Guys you seen Spot's ball? Raynell: Oh here. (Raynell tosses the ball over to Ruby who catches it) Ruby: Thanks. Raynell: No prob. (Ruby and Rose take Spot into Rose's room and sit him down) Ruby: *Holds up ball* Look Spot! I got your ball! Spot:.... Ruby: Here! Ready? *Throws it* Go get it! Rose: Go get the ball Spot! Spot:..... Ruby:.... U-Um... L-let's try again. (Ruby gets the ball and comes back) Ruby: Okay ready? *Throws the ball* Get the ball! Spot:..... Rose:..... Ruby: Umm... (Ruby gets the ball one more time and just puts it in front of Spot) Ruby: H-Here. Y-You can play with it however you want. Rose: That's fun right Spot? Spot:...... Ruby:.... Spot? (Spot curls up into a ball and lies down) Ruby: Spot...? Spot:..... Rose: ... R-Ruby... I-I don't know what to do... Ruby:....M-Me neither... (The two look at each other) Rose: Should we just....leave him alone? Ruby: No. No we can't just leave him like this. He's a kid, he's supposed to be having fun. Spot:..... Ruby: There's gotta be something we can do. Rose: Hmm.....Well....I could try my powers. Ruby: Your powers? Rose: I do have that power that makes people feel better when I hug them. Ruby: Oh yeah that's right! That's a great idea! Rose: Let's give it a try. (Rose walks over and picks up Spot) Rose: Hey buddy. I know you're scared. But I know what'll cheer you up. Spot:... Rose: *hugs Spot* A nice big hug. Spot: Hm...? (Rose's powers activate as Spot slowly begins to feel better) Rose: That's all you need. Spot: *Tears up* Rose: Let it out if you have to Spot. We won't judge. Spot:..... *Starts to cry and hugs Rose* Rose: *Gently pats Spot* There there. Let it all out. Ruby:.... (Spot continues crying for a bit) Rose: It's okay Spot. It's okay. (Spot cries a bit more before he begins to calm down) Rose: There. Better kiddo? Spot:.....Mmhm. Rose: Good. Ruby: *Pats Spot* Hey buddy. Spot: *Sniff* Ruby... (Ruby takes Spot into her arms) Ruby: You doing okay now? Spot: Yes.... Ruby: That's good. Rose: You want some candy now? Spot;...... Ruby: Spot? Spot: Yeah. Yeah I want some more candy. Ruby: *Gasp* … Spot. Spot: What? What is it? Ruby: You're talking normally! Spot: I... I am? Ruby: Yeah! Rose: You're speaking Spot! Spot: Oh. Wow. That's amazing. Ruby: Aww I'm so proud of you! You can talk! You deserve your candy now! Spot: Can I have chocolate? Rose: Of course! Spot: Yes! Rose: Come on! (The three head out to the kitchen) Rose: Alright, chocolate right Spot? Spot: Yeah! Rose: Okay! (Rose pulls out a few chocolate bars as Erin walks into the kitchen) Erin: Guys? Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: How's Spot doing? Spot: I'm doing lots better now. Erin: Whoa! He's talking now huh? Ruby: Yep! Rose: He sure is! We're giving him chocolate as a reward too! Erin: Well well, someone's a special little man huh? Spot: Heheh. Erin: I'm glad to hear he's doing better now. Ruby: Nothing a hug from Rose can't solve! Erin: Don't I know it. Rose: Yep. Erin: Well that's good guys! You cheered him up and he learned how to speak fluently! Ruby: We sure did! Rose: We have always been good at this sort of thing. Erin: That we have Rosie. *Gently elbows Rose* After all I helped you talk. Rose: *Giggles* Yeah. Erin: *Smiles* Spot: Come on I want my chocolate Rosie! Rose: Oh right! Here you go! (Rose pulls out a chocolate bar and gives it to Spot who eats it whole) Spot: Hmmm! Yummy! Rose: Aww glad you like it Spot! (Rose pats Spot's head) Spot: *Giggles* Erin: Awww. Ruby: Cute right? Erin: Yeah. Reminds me of Rose when she was little. Rose: Aww thanks Erin. Erin: *Smiles* Don't mention it. Now, who wants to go play outside? Spot: Me! Ruby: Sure! Erin: Alright! Let's go! (The four head out back as Alex and Blake are seen chatting) Blake H: So yeah, that's how that went. Alex: Whoa. So....You really talked to her about that? Blake H: Yep. Why, was I not supposed to? Alex: No no, I just didn't think you were ready for that was all. Blake H: Well I figured I would find out sooner or later so I just decided to get it over with. Alex: Oh. Well... You uh.. You doing okay from she said? Blake H: Of course I am. I know he was my dad, but it's not like he was around much for me to truly care about his good side that he showed off to us. Alex: Right... Blake H: Besides, she was the one who seemed hesitant about talking about him. Alex: Yeah I can understand. She is the one who.... You know. Blake H: Yeah like I said she told me. Alex:... Heh... You know its funny. Before she did that, she was so worried about how much stronger I was getting and how left behind she was getting. Blake H: But now look, your sister's the one responsible for Alkorin's second and final defeat. Alex: Hehe, yeah. Blake H: Weren't the last people to destroy him your parents and a....whoever those other people were? Alex: Oh you mean the people from the other Multi-Universe, the Knights of the Just. Blake H: The Knights of the Just. Yeah that's it. Alex: Yeah. Those people were the main reason my dad reformed. Seriously, if he never made friends with Cloe........ Well I've seen what happens. Blake H: You have? Alex: Yeah. A dude named Nova showed us. Hmm... Wonder what happened him? Blake H: Wasn't he that kid that introduced you guys to Josuke and Okuyasu? Alex: Yeah. But after that, he just vanished. We haven't seen him since. Blake H: Weird. Alex: I mean, he was a nice guy, but we can't trust him after everything he did. Blake H: Right. Alex:.... Blake H: Well, I'll leave you alone. Alex: Okay. Blake H: See ya! Alex: Bye! (Blake goes and leaves as Alex sits alone) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts